peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Goat Family House
The Goat Family House (Corso Lodi 1, Milan, Italy) is the home and residence of the Goat family. Description The exterior of the house is painted white, with a black colored roof, a porch on the front side, a chimney running up the left side of the house, and a garage on the right side. The walls of the basement are made of red bricks. 'First floor' Living room The living room is usually where the Goat family congregates. In it is a television set, that includes a DVD player, video game console, and a couch and chairs to watch it on. Dining Room The dining room is where the oldest members of the Goat family congregate for eating meals. Kitchen The kitchen is where the family's meals are made. In it is a stove, oven, sink, dishwasher, refrigerator and a small table where the youngest members of the Loud family eat, as well as Giovanna's highchair. Mama and Signor Goat's room This room is where Mama and Signor Goat sleep. Unlike the other bedrooms, theirs is located on the first floor. It has a closet where they keep their clothes, including Signor Goat's tie collection. 'Second floor' Greyson's room Greyson's bedroom is actually a large closet, decked out with the appropriate amenities. There is a bed, dresser, and mirror. He uses the closet's clothes rack to hang his shorts and model spaceships. Greyson also has many comic books and movie action figures inside his room, like a figure that looks like King Ghidorah from the Godzilla movies, a robot toy that looks exactly like Robby from the 1956 film Forbidden Planet, and another one that looks exactly like Mazinger Z from the manga of the same name. Gabriella and Glori's room This room is where Gabriella and Glori Goat sleep. In the room is a dresser, a chair, and a sewing machine. There are some posters pasted on the walls, and on the roof there are holiday lights. When the Goats are having a meeting, they always do it in this room. Ganette and Gabby's room This room contains a double-decker bunk bed for Ganette and Gabby Goat to sleep on. The room contains a drum set and some amps for Ganette, a record player, and a bean-bag chair. It has a boxing glove on the wall, and the letters on the bottom say "DO NOT PUSH". Gabby has a shelf of her props such as a whoopee cushion, a fake spider, and fake dog poop. Gustavio and Gillie's room This room is where Gustavio and Gillie Goat sleep. Gustavio has pennants hanging on his side of the room, while Gillie's side has a mirror, and a writing desk. Giovanna's room This bedroom contains Giovanna Goat's crib. Bathroom The bathroom is located at the end of the kids' hallway, opposite Greyson's room at the other end. In it is the shower, toilet and sink. It looks to be the only bathroom in the entire house. 'Third floor' The third floor is an attic that is located above the second floor. It is accessible by climbing a fold-up ladder through a door above the kids' hallway. Up there are located some old objects such as games, boxes, an old-fashioned television set and Dad's old camera. The kids' parents also keep stored there Greyson's homemade coffee mugs in a box. Gillie had a secret dark place in there. 'Basement' The basement is accessible via a door in the kitchen. Inside of it is the family's washer and dryer, the radiator, Toothless' scratching post and the fusebox. It can be dark down there unless one goes down and turns on the light. 'Gardens' Front garden The front garden has a tree and a lot of the Goat children's toys, such as balls, bicycles and skateboards. Backyard The backyard is a large patio where the Goat family realizes many activities. Like the front garden, it also has a tree. Garage The garage is on the right side of the house. Gustavio kept his bike inside of it. Ganette sometimes uses the garage to play music.